


The Best of Both Nights

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Epilogue, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Just my opinion of the epilogue for the upcoming 70-minute TV special that will solve season 2's cliffhanger.
Relationships: David & Frida & Hilda (Hilda)
Kudos: 8





	The Best of Both Nights

It's another night in Trolberg since its very first Night of the Trolls holiday last week, and Hilda is waiting for Frida and David to come over. After a few seconds, the doorbell rang as a sign of their arrival, and Hilda opened the door for them.

"Sorry we're late, Hilda. We stopped by through different stores to bring our own food here," Frida explained.

"You don't have to do that, Frida. Mum and I got it all under control," the blue-haired girl reassured her friends.

"But we just don't know what we should eat with our new playmate," David added before he took notice on who their new playmate is. It's none other than Baba, the female troll child Hilda came across inside the troll's cave about a week ago before her teleportation and transformation into a troll the day after.

"Let's just go with pastries for now. After all, it's the kind of picknick we should have for tonight," Hilda reassured him.

"Right..."

And so, a picknick inside Hilda's apartment has started. The children, three humans and one troll, all share stories and laughed while having their own feast. At least Frida and David are learning to be good friends with Baba, having realized that not all trolls are bad as Hilda always believed. In fact, they are even happy to have her as their new playmate in the nights to come.

\----

One week later during the night...

"Are you ready, Hilda?" Frida asked her blue-haired friend as they went outside Trolberg and into the wilderness to meet up with Baba and her mother.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, Frida," Hilda replied with determination on her face which is something that Frida and David like about her.

When they got into the cave, Baba and her mother are waiting for them.

"Now it's time for me to be a troll!" Hilda exclaimed smiling as she and her friends, human and troll are off to another adventure. As for her statement, it's only figuratively because she's still human.

It's great to be a human for one night, and a troll in another. She is indeed the best of both nights.


End file.
